Consequences of Owning A Death Note
by isettophonfire
Summary: Following L's death Misa's deppressed, and Light doesn't know why. Twist at the end. MisaxL slight MisaxLight


There are three reasons I wrote this, 1. I got a laptop (IT'S A TABLET!) 2. I made a new anime-loving friend at my school where like two other people like anime (you know who you are!) and 3. A kid a bunch of my friend's knew at another school comitted suiside a few months ago, he hung himself. I know this is a little late but this is for him R.I.P. Shep

I know this doesn't follow the storyline but that's why it's called FANfiction.

I do not own Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do.

L walked through the crowded Tokyo streets. It was cold, but he didn't care. All he cared about was seeing her. Much had changed since that day, he wasn't the same person. He could never go back. Around him the busy people brushed past him, unaware of the detective. Shuffling his way to the apartment where the one he was seeking lived, L also noticed changes in the city, it wasn't as ugly as he thought it had been. It was beautiful, glittering, like diamonds. It became even more so when it started snowing. L stared up at the night sky, and a tear rolled down his cheek._ I will never see this again._ He hurried on his way, he had another miles walked until his destination, and L wanted to get there before she left.  
Misa looked out her window, nothing had been the same since that tragic day, it seemed like there was no more light in her life. No, no, Light himself was still there, but the certain thing that kept her living. Yet, she could figure out what it was, all Misa knew is that she couldn't go on living she had to end it.

L stood under her balcony, the beautiful girl he longed to look face to face with stood out on it, a sad, distant look in her eyes. Why would she be sad, she was happy with Light, wasn't she? Then a shocking realization hit him.

Misa couldn't stand it. Nothing was worth living for anymore, not Light, not her career, not school, not her friends, nothing. I would all be over soon though. All it would take would be a simple jump.

L hurried to her apartment, hoping he would make it in time.

Light walked out on to Misa's balcony to find her standing on the ledge. "Misa-chan? What are you doing!" He yelled at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I love you." Was all she said. The city lights and the falling snow made her look beautiful.

L came upon the locked door, no matter, he soon made his way inside and on to the balcony where Misa was on the ledge and Light was standing near the door, tears in his eyes. He was too late.

Misa looked at her boyfriend one last time. He looked so handsome, tears falling down his face, framed by falling snow and the lights from inside. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Light broke down crying, why was she doing this? It wasn't his fault, was it? She had acted strange ever since L died.

L felt a tear slide down his face, _No Misa don't do it! Death isn't the answer! Misa!_

Misa took one last look at the night sky and jumped.

Light cried out. She was gone.

L sobbed, she had did it.

Misa down as she was falling, standing there was L, holding his arms out to catch her.

Light sat down in a chair, he couldn't believe it, Misa was gone.

L held his arms out to the falling girl, he couldn't catch her, but he could be the first one to meet her in heaven.

Light hurried back outside, Misa was still falling, the people on the street looked up in shock. Misa was looking down, but the small part of her face he could see looked surprisingly calm. He yelled down to her, "I love you too!"

Misa heard one last thing before she hit the ground, it sounded like both Light and L saying "I love you"

L said his first "I love you." Hoping she heard it.

Misa never felt pain when she hit the ground, she must have died on impact. The first thing she saw was L standing in front of her his arms outstreatched. He whispered to her as he pulled her into an embrace, "Welcome to heaver Misa-san." "I love you L." was all she could say.

Light sat in the police station, waiting for the autopsy report. He desperately hoped that she wasn't under the influenced he would rather keep her spotless record spotless. The pathologist walked out in to the room, Light rose. "Miss Misa was not under the influence of any drugs or alcohol." Light let out his breath. "But she was pregnant. Would you know anything about this sir?" Light sat down again, he had lost his love, and now he learned he had lost his unborn child just as soon as he had known about it.

Misa and L stood looking down at Light, L held the small baby in his arms. Misa hugged him around the waist and looked at her child, "So when do you think he's going to realize it's not his?"


End file.
